The Forever of Mina and Teague
by TheArtistNextDoor
Summary: They knew that the Godmothers had stabbed Teague and poisoned him with pure hatred. They knew that the gnomes were the source of the hatred. They knew that Annalora had possessed the bone whistle and nearly destroyed the two worlds. What they didn't know was that Annalora had had a brother.
1. Chapter 1

They knew that the Godmothers had stabbed Teague and poisoned him with pure hatred.

They knew that the gnomes were the source of the hatred.

They knew that Annalora had possessed the bone whistle and nearly destroyed the two worlds.

What they didn't know was that Annalora had had a brother.

Mina had been content.

Content was a word that might not mean much to the average human – or indeed, Fae – but so much had happened in Mina's nineteen years on the planet that it felt wonderful to just simply be happy.

And yet, now she was not.

What more could she want? She had her husband, a rich and luxurious home, an abundance of food and drink, an extensive and beautiful wardrobe, and above all, great friends…yet there was one thing that she did not have.

Freedom.

It was all very well to save the world and watch it regenerate, but being unable to go back to your origins and see the people and places you loved was quite hard.

And so Mina was feeling claustrophobic. She needed to get out.

Teague had refused. In the past few months, he had changed, becoming overprotective and responsible. Not to mention self-centred and selfish.

"What? Are you crazy? Do you know how much depends on you? If you die, then everyone dies! So why are you asking to go out and put yourself in danger? That's preposterous!"

On and on he had droned. Jeez, it was like the early days with Brody all over again.

"Well, it's not up to you!" she had screamed. "You're my husband, not my boss!"

"I'm more experienced in the ways of the world. You're what, nineteen?"

"You know what? I bet Jared would have known what age I was!"

Oops. It had just slipped out. She had wanted to hurt him, and there had been this perfect insult right there…

Teague had paled. He sat down on his dark, mahogany throne.

"Teague, I'm s-"

"Just – just go."

And now he had summoned her for some kind of meeting. He had started to summon her without any warning, like she was some kind of dog. And, unsurprisingly, she hated it.

She drummed her fingers impatiently on the throne, waiting for Teague. Of course, HE wasn't shackled to the castle. HE was able to go around both planes taking people's souls.

Not that Mina wanted to take people's souls, but anyway.

Teague walked in gracefully, regally, like a king. He _was_ a king, but it didn't seem fair that Mina was a queen and yet still as clumsy as ever.

She missed the days when he had asked her to partake in important decisions rather than just announcing the outcome at random times, like at the breakfast table.

That night, she put on a long, loose nightgown trimmed with lace and climbed into bed early. She read a book for a little while, but looked up when Teague entered the room.

"Ugh…the gnomes are coming tomorrow."

She turned around.

"What?"

He groaned. "We have to negotiate some kind of peace treaty with them. Please try to keep up."

Mina scowled.

"Maybe it would be easier to keep up if you told me things."

"I told you now, didn't I?"

"You're so infuriating! I should go outside the castle so I can see things for myself. I should travel around the way you do so I'm not ignorant of the affairs regarding the Fae plane."

"We've been through this before – it's too dangerous. You are the queen of the planes and the only thing that keeps them from dying."

"What about me? What if I'm dying of boredom?"

"Don't be so childish! You know that's impossible."

Mina broke down. "I can't stay here – I need to get out! It's torture! It's like breathing the same air the whole time while being trapped in a sealed box. Sooner or later, you suffocate."

Tears streamed down her face. Once upon a time, Teague would have worried after her wellbeing, but after glancing at her, he just said, "I'm going to sleep. Chill, Mina."

He rolled over, but Mina's heart felt like it was breaking. She couldn't do this anymore.

Teague's breathing evened out gradually. Mina couldn't sleep with this man now.

She grabbed a silky robe and shoved it on.

Opening the side doors, she tumbled out on the balcony, and sobbed deep wracking sobs. She was stuck here, with no escape plan. What had happened? This was not Teague. This was not the person she had fallen in love with.

Like the fire escape above the Golden Palace she presumed that noone could see her. Again, she was wrong.

FINN'S POV

I can see her crying now, on the balcony. I believe this is the first time she has shed tears over 'Teague's' comments.

She's so dense. If she truly loved him, she would see that this is not him. Erjad is not poisoning him this time. He's just cruel and inconsiderate.

Like me.

Exactly like me.

If all things go to plan, I will meet her tomorrow and plant the seed of doubt.

Of course, if things go even better, she will meet me now. She has just gotten off the balcony. Give it a minute, and I can guarantee she will go for a walk outside. To clear her head, or some such nonsense she has brought with her from the human plane.

I'm so clever that I surprise myself sometimes. I hear a door shut quietly and gentle footsteps. Not to mention a breaking heart.

Well, not actually, but you know what I mean.

As soon as she thinks she is out of earshot of everyone, she runs away. In my direction.

And of course, being Mina, she bumps into me.

Her face is pale and her eyes are red. She apologises fervently again and again, and I have to smile.

"Sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Hey," I say. "You're alright."

Then I pause. "Or are you? What's wrong?"

If my observations are correct, she hasn't felt this desolate in a long time and she will be craving sympathy.

She doesn't answer, but starts sobbing again.

"You're definitely not okay."

I put my arm around her but she barely notices. She's that distraught.

"Let's sit down and talk about it. It won't seem as bad then."

She has the sense to abstain.

"I don't even know you." Then she hiccups. "But you've asked me more about my personal wellbeing than my husband has in months."

I pretend to be confused. "Husband? But you're so young!"

She glares at me. "What business is it of yours, anyway?"

I infuse concern into my voice. "Look…just…what happened?"

She seems reluctant to answer but I pull her towards my chest and hug her. She complies.

"Just…my husband…we've been through a lot together. More than you can imagine."

Oh, I can imagine.

"And now, he's just…not the same. He's started acting differently." She laughs bitterly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's cheating on me. But he's just so possessive, and unfeeling, and…"

I nod, like I've seen it all before.

She stops.

"Why am I telling you this? I don't know you. I don't trust you. And-"

She is cut off because I lean forward and kiss her. She doesn't protest.

My genius impresses myself. She's just made a connection with me. Course, it helps that I have the lure. And that I'm ruining her life, but she doesn't know it.

She jumps up. There is one thing about Mina: she is loyal to the end.

"I – have to go. Th-thanks. B-but don't do that ever again." She sprints off and I am left smiling.

Phase 1 complete.

 **Hi! It's me! I'm back. I've ripped the title off from Jessica Sorensen, I know, but it seemed so fitting!The ending of Forever was very open, and this story came to me, that's why I'm putting it up. Don't get me wrong, it's my favourite book ever, but Mina had plenty of quests left to complete. Don't hate me for making Mina cheat on Teague. It will all make sense later in the story.**

 **XX TheArtist**

 **P.S. Please review! :-)(-:**


	2. Chapter 2

Mina ran inside. She was married, and while she didn't believe in happily ever afters and perfect endings, she knew that it was never okay to cheat. Whatever Teague was doing.

She didn't even know the mysterious stranger's name.

As she walked up the large marble staircase, she avoided the room she shared with Teague and went to a room she had not visited in a long time. The room she had stayed in during her brief period in the past.

Falling asleep, disturbing thoughts swirled around her head. And something was nagging her.

This act, this behaviour, was not Teague.

THE NEXT MORNING

Mina awoke and quickly rushed to her own bedroom. Teague was already up, shirtless, wearing silk pyjama bottoms.

"Where were you last night?" he demanded.

Mina had never been good at lying, but someone influenced her without her awareness.

"I felt unwell but did not feel it wise to wake you up and tell you."

She was proud of this answer. Haughty and believable.

Teague looked unimpressed.

"The gnomes will be arriving shortly, so I suggest you dress quickly. You will be wearing this gown."

He pointed towards a dress made of red and gold, with a full skirt and corseted top.

"I don't-"

"No complaints. You are wearing it. With these shoes."

High gold, sparkling heels materialised. Very high.

She glared at him.

"They're too high. I won't be able to walk."

"Tough. You're too short, and we can't have the gnomes thinking you're small and weak."

He stalked off then. Mina decided to appease him. Guilt churned inside her when she thought about last night.

She avoided eating breakfast as she really didn't feel well. Her face was pale and drawn. Teague noticed but responded by fetching a maid and demanding that she did Mina's face.

Mina had never liked to wear makeup. It made her face itch and she always wanted to rub it off. She tried to object, but Teague gave her a look that reminded her very much of the days when he had a quarter inch of Erjad through his heart.

When they finally sat down in their thrones, Mina's lips were painted a brilliant red, her eyes were dramatically dark and her cheeks were rouged in a way that reminded one of a china doll.

The silk gloves that covered up her bitten nails were making her hands sweat.

A footman strolled up and blew his trumpet.

"Presenting Prince Finn of the Gnomes."

The doors opened and a perfectly ordered army regiment walked in.

At the very centre was Prince Finn.

He was tall. Maybe even as tall as Teague. His face and body were very dark, like he worked in a field. His hair was medium brown, like Mina's, but lacked the golden highlights. It was also slightly curly. His eyes shone blue in a handsome face. Piercing blue.

When he spoke, Mina gasped and blushed. She recognised the lyrical accent and flowing tone. It was the man from the previous night. She looked fearfully at Teague, who didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

He knelt before them.

"My Lord." To Teague. He took Mina's hand and kissed it. "My Lady."

Teague looked faintly annoyed.

"Arise, Finn."

Finn stood up.

"We are pleases you have come this far, for this is a very important decision. We need compliance and peace in all realms on the Fae plane. Annalora tried to disrupt this."

Finn looked sorry. "My Lord, my little sister was corrupted, I do not know how. But believe me when I say I want what I think is best for the Fae plane. That is why I am here."

Mina glanced at Teague. Did he not sense that the answer was a little cryptic?

Teague smiled. "We are agreed. Please, rest now. The servants will show you to your rooms. Relax, walk around, do what you like. You are our guest."

Finn smirked. "Thank you, my Lord."

FINN'S POV

He's fighting for control. I can feel it. Whatever.

I can't completely push him into doing my will, but hey! The bone whistle is helping me with my plan, and my plan is working, so if he fights now and then, I really don't give two sh!ts.

So long as he doesn't get to Mina and tell her everything.

Later, when I am walking around the castle grounds, I meet Mina painting a rose bush. It's fantastic. I am rarely surprised, but she's done it.

I put my hands around her eyes and she jumps, nearly falling over.

"Guess who?"

She wriggles free.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"H-how did you find me?"

I gesture with my hands and shrug. "Just-"

Then I pretend to get serious. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know who you were last night."

She scowls, but I really think I'm charming her. Laughter bubbles up in my throat. I am so good at everything. No wonder I'm in love with myself.

"Well, Prince Finn, it's never okay to just – DO that kind of thing to someone when you've only just met them."

"You were really upset. I'm sorry." Then I change the subject. "Are you okay now?"

She picks up a brush and begins to mix a shade of brilliant green. She looks thoughtful.

"There's a lot on my mind."

She dabs a bit of colour onto a leaf.

"You know, I just want to go back to the human plane for a little while. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, of course not." I lower my voice. "I can get you there."

She laughs.

"No, really."

She looks at me.

"But at what cost?"

She abandons her painting stuff and walks away.

She's really a lot more perceptive than she looks.


	3. Chapter 3

MINA'S POV

In the evening, I go back to my painting, as I am sure Finn-the-invader-of-personal-space is gone.

Teague hasn't allowed me to take part in the negotiations for the peace treaty. Surprising? Not really. Insulting and most likely sexist? Very much so.

Though that shouldn't come as a surprise to me. They need a few lessons in gender equality here on the Fae plane.

Anyways, I finish my picture of the roses. I sigh. Why am I even producing art? Nobody cares. I used to want to go to Art College. What happened to that?

What happened to all my dreams after I married Teague?

That was over two years ago, and for a while it was good. But the honeymoon period is over. I'm nineteen now, and not going anywhere.

Something is definitely up with my husband, though, and I'm going to find out what.

When I am in bed, just about to drift off to sleep, I hear something outside the door. Giggles.

I ease myself out from under the duvet and creep closer to the door. I cup my ear and lean as close as I dare.

"No, no, you're a Royal, you mustn't-!" a feminine voice giggles.

I think this Giggler may be up to no good.

"Stop, stop, STOP!"

There is a pause and I can hear some faint noises that sound like a Labrador drinking water.

A sound of suction and finally it ends. Light footsteps quickly bounce away and I run back to bed.

My mind is filling in the gaps here and I don't like where it's taking it.

There are only two Royals in the castle at the moment, and one of them is my husband.

And only one of these Royals have been treating me right lately.

I roll over and try to sleep again, tears pricking my eyes. Is this really me? I used to fight back, but now I've just lost hope.

And of course, a few seconds later Teague walks in. His hair is mussed, his cheeks flushed.

Oblivious to the fact that other people MIGHT be trying to get to sleep, he switches on the light.

"TEE-EAGUE!"

"What?" he snaps.

"Um, I'm like, in BED, trying to SLEEP, and you switched on the light!"

"You are the light of the planes. So deal with it."

And with that, he stalks into the bathroom. He seems to be on a high.

When he comes out, dresses in – of course – black pyjamas, I ask him where he was.

"Just around the castle. What are you, some kind of stalker?"

I gape. So rude and blunt, like I'm his mom instead of his wife.

"No. But why are your cheeks flushed. And is that a scratch ma-"

He heals whatever was on his neck and my proof is lost.

"What?" he asks innocently.

I glower and grab my dressing gown, the soft coolness of the silk soothing to my skin. He is SO cheating on me, and he's not even doing a good job of it.

"You're acting like such a-" I don't swear, but this is one of those times when I need a word. "You're acting like your cheating on me!"

"Ooh, Mina, Mina, little Mina, is someone a LITTLE bit jealous?"

"Do I have anything to be jealous about?"

"You know, I'm not just limited to have fun with one person. I can have fun with you too."

What exactly is he implying? A blinding rage consumes me, and I run out of the room. He doesn't care about me at all. Who am I kidding?

Screw the Fae plane. Screw it all.

Where is Finn?

FINN'S POV

Teague should have arrived back at their room now, if my calculations are correct.

About, let's say, 2 minutes until Mina comes looking for me.

It would have saved me a lot of bother if Mina would bend to my will, and if she could be controlled by a bone fiddle or something, but instead of being a half-breed, she is more of a hybrid. The best of both worlds.

It would also help if she wasn't so pretty. Annalora was pretty and yet she didn't succeed with Teague. I'm not saying I'm weaker than Teague, but I do have – not a weakness, but a soft spot - for pretty girls.

Though it beats me why they even made it into a song.

As Mina comes out, her face is red and her breathing rushed. She doesn't walk in the light, happy way she usually does, but stomps.

I can hear her muttering and I step out. For the second time, she walks into me.

"Oh! Sorry!"

She won't admit straight out that she wants to see me, but I am rushing a bit, because I know I can't hold Teague for much longer, bone whistle or no bone whistle.

"You look really hot," I pause "…and bothered."

She looks up at me. "That's because I am!" Then she proceeds to rant about all that Teague did or did not do today, her (misplaced) suspicions, and of course, her wishes to just have a break from it all.

"I can still take you away, you know."

She doesn't immediately say that she wants to go, but makes it clear that she wants to.

"If there was another way, I'd do it, you understand, but he's taken the seam rippers. I don't know what to do. Ever hasn't come back, and neither has Nix. Brody and Nan just want a normal life. And I have no clue of what's happened to Charlie. I'm actually really worried about him."

"Do you want to come with me? I can blow off the treaty for one day, surely. Then I'll come back."

"Oh, please, please take me with you!"

"What'll you give me?" It's a serious question, but I ask it flirtatiously. I lean closer to her and coax out a half smile.

"Maybe something like…this…" and kisses me.

Okay, I'll admit it. I'm using my lure on her. But only to influence it. She does want to gob someone, just not me. Her husband. So she's just a little off. I'm better anyway.

She runs her hand through my hair.

"Can I have anything I want from you?" No prizes for guessing what she's thinking. (Or what I've made her think.)

"You can take anything from me…"

I grasp her hand. "So it's a deal?"

"Deal."

Teague is fighting, and I need a lot of power to take Mina to the human plane. Whatever. He can have his life back. I've already ruined it. And thanks to Mina, I'm going to be a lot stronger.

We are encompassed in a golden glow and we disappear.

TEAGUE'S POV

Where is Mina?

 **Where do you think this is going? I'm just interested. Please tell me what you think!**

 **xxxTheArtist**


	4. Chapter 4

TEAGUE'S POV

Wow. I haven't felt this good since dying.

Not in the way that sounds (really weird) but I feel light, and my own person again.

I can't afford to think of how I'm feeling now, though. (Pretty good, actually! Oh wait...)

Someone has the bone whistle and I'm sure I know who.

Finn.

 _Insert many, many, swearwords,_ I think.

I was certain something was bad about him from the moment I set eyes on him. Of course, I couldn't express my concerns to Mina since I was under his influence. Not that I knew that at the time.

Where is Mina? I'm really worried about her. Technically it was me that was treating her badly all those months, and knowing Mina, she's probably a LEETLE angry. Then again, because she's Mina she probably suspects I was under an evil influence.

I hope.

I run out on the balcony to see if I can spot her. Oh my-

She's standing next to Finn, and all of a sudden they are-

Betrayal. And-

Numbness. I feel numb. We have been through so much together, and now there's that no good, dirty rotten, f***ing Finn moving in on MY girl. I'm not feeling threatened exactly, because I think - at least, I HOPE Mina loves me. But...does she? I can still remember that argument we had in which she mentioned Jared, and while I know Jared is a part of me, he's just that. A PART of me. Mina should love ALL of me, not just the bit that was apparently my good side.

Mina has got to be under his influence. That's the only thing that makes sense. Or maybe she just needs comfort from the harsh way that I've treated her. I think I'll just refer to the unusual behavior of the past few months as my own from now on 'cause I'm confusing myself.

Back to Mina surveillance. Jeez, this is like a mixture of a bad spy movie (i.e. me watching someone and them not knowing) and tragedy (i.e. my marriage dissolving) (I did NOT just think that). I would hate this if it was a movie. It would make me cry.

Suddenly a golden light envelops them. And they disappear.

What exactly just happened?

Now I feel sick. Mina has wanted to go to the human plane for months. And he had probably taken her there knowing the disruption it will cause for me, Mina, the planes, and everything else. (Scratch that last bit. The planes covers everything.)

I go back inside and take Mina's mirror. I still have it, after all this time. I don't think she knows. It's so special to me, because it was part of what brought us together.

She is on the human plane all right. Haha, I was right. I'm always right.

But what's this?

She is clutching her throat, seemingly gasping, and Finn is just...smiling. Not helping her, but watching her.

This could be a bit worse than Mina cheating.

Forget that. It _IS_ a _LOT_ worse.

All of a sudden, the slight glow that encompasses Mina and all Fae, dims. And then it goes away.

This is not good. Is that even possible? This usually only happens when Fae die and the magic leaves them. Mina can't be dead. But where has the glow, the sparkle, the radiance, the light...where has it all gone?

He didn't...he couldn't have...

Okay, breathe, Teague, breathe.

Did he just take Mina's magic?

I didn't think that it could be done. If I had thought it was possible when I was evil - wow, even in my mind that sounds weird and cliched- anyway, if it had been possible when I was - under a bad influence - there would have been no stopping me. And Finn seems worse. Because as far as I know, he doesn't have part of an enchanted knife in his heart. He just has a natural, deep loathing for everyone except him. Which is the only possible explanation. I mean, why would he try to destroy the planes otherwise?

The screen of the mirror goes fuzzy, and slowly dims to darkness like a lost tv reception. No matter what I do, I can't get it to work. I can't find Mina. I am weakened (damn you, foul Finn!) and she is lost.

I run through my options and nothing looks good. I can only draw one conclusion.

This is going to force me to do something I really hate doing.

In the past few months I have cut off everyone – Nix, Ever, Nan, Brody, and I fear that they will be reluctant to help me with the Mina situation, mainly because they're Mina's friends. I don't even have a hold over Ever anymore because the good ship Evix is apparently sailing.

However.

There's one place that will actually be able to help me. I hope I can find them.

I really don't like doing this. These guys, they're just UURGH!, but what choice do I have? I love Mina.

Loving can hurt.*

And this is one of those times.

Watch out world, the formerly dark, presently FABULOUS prince is coming!

Time to find the sirens.

 **Sorry for the gap in the updates. Thanks for all the reviews, though! There will be another gap soon, possibly, but I'll write as much as I can now! This story might be going a strange way in a little while, (as in, possible crossover alert) but we'll see how it flows. Hope you like it, anyways.**

 **XXX TheArtist**

 ***Did anyone get this song reference? Please tell me someone did...**


	5. Chapter 5

MINA'S POV

Magic is like a constant feeling of optimism. Well, maybe that's not quite the right word. It's like a positive emotion that never leaves. It's always there, in your body, to draw from. You feel powerful, and in control. You have a talent, something you can do well, and no one can take it away from you.

At least, that's what I thought.

I don't really know why I gobbed Finn. He was just there, and I was thinking about Teague, and…

There's no use making excuses to myself. I cheated on Teague, and no matter what he does, that will never be okay. I have broken our trust, and I will pay.

But the way in which I'm going to pay has come sooner than I expected.

As soon as we arrive on the human plane, Finn smiles at me. I catch sight of his hand spasming outwards, faint sparkles getting sucked in, and all of a sudden, a faint jolt shudders through me. I gasp.

"Wha-what happened?" I ask, a little nervous. Nobody I know has ever done that before. Just skipped from one plane to the next as though using a seam ripper. But he wasn't. There wasn't even a natural gate. How in the planes-

Another jolt, stronger this time, shocks me and ends up vibrating in my throat. I clutch it in pain. Finn looks amused, but not in a happy, ooh-isn't-she-funny way. More of a-

He is wearing the exact same expression that Teague wore when he was causing me pain, two years ago down in that sewer. Maybe my imagination is working overtime, but-

Okay, either we landed in San Francisco in the middle of an earthquake, or something is happening to me. It doesn't feel good. I don't think it is.

I am knocked over by a jolt so hard it feels as though a truck is driving across my throat after finishing the rest of me.

"Finn!" I gasp. "Help me!"

There is getting to be less and less time in between the jolts. I convulse, trying to breathe. I feel like a fish out of the water that's been chucked into a hamster wheel. While the hamster is using it. Finn stands over me.

"This was easy." He chuckles. "Too easy. I would have thought the Fates were smarter than this. Well, Teague anyway. You're what, nineteen? Just a little girl."

Ageist. So many Fae are. I wish Jared was here now. The last time a villain said 'Too easy' to me the villain ended up in the Grimoire. And what he he on about, saying the Fates? There's nothing wrong with Teague, as far as I know. Apart from him being a douche.

I try to speak, but nothing comes out. My cheeks burn and I feel sick. There's an ache everywhere in my body like I have the flu. Finn looks intrigued.

"It seems that, because part of the magic of the lure comes from your voice, I have somehow taken it. Wonder what things I can manage with it?"

Okay, I get that Finn may not be 100% good intentions at this stage, but what is he on about? He catches sight of my confused expression and chuckles.

"Don't get it? Let me spell it out for you. You are now a human, Wilhelmina Grimm. Not a drop of magic resides inside your body. You can no longer use it, control it or even be exposed to it for too long. Because I took it. I took your magic."

I stand up, legs shaking, and he laughs at me. I don't agree with violence, but desperate times, etc. etc. And if what he said is true, I need to act, and now.

I tilt back my hand and punch him in the face. His expression immediately turns ugly. Blood dripping from his nose, he catches my hand and twists it back in a painful position. I don't make a sound. Because I can't. I try staring him down, but he pushes me to the floor. Maybe violence was not the best course of action. Now he's angry.

Breathing heavily, he waits for a moment and touches a ring with a blue stone that I never noticed before. Whatever he was doing with it, it soothes him. Looking calm, even serene, he says, "No use trying. You're not going to get anywhere. So let's discuss what is happening. What we agreed on."

He pauses, as if deep in thought, then speaks in a measured tone."You get one day, twenty-four hours, and that's it. Then you're coming with me. That's what we agreed to. And anything I wanted." Stroking my cheek, he laughs softly. "Rest assured I will take it."

Is he really just going to leave me like this? That's stupid. I can easily find Ever and Nix (or Everix – I've grown accustomed to thinking of them as their ship name). But no such luck. Twisting his finger, he wraps an iron chain around me and builds up a heavy, jail-like structure with a wave of his hand.

"You didn't think I'd be so stupid to let you go free?" Smirking, he adds, "Even though you are no longer Fae, iron will still irritate your skin." Sadly he's right. It's already feeling like Californian sunburn.

And he leaves.

Just how did I get myself into this type of situation again?

 **So how was that? Did anybody get the song reference? It was Photograph, by the fabulastic Ed Sheeran!**

 **To that nice Guest- Ya, I wasn't really sure what ever and Nix's ship name was, and I didn't really go for Nixer. But I like Everix!**

 **So, if you have time, drop me a line and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear! But if you hate it, maybe don't be TOO honest...anyways. Anyone else in love with Ed?**

 **XXXTheArtist**


	6. Chapter 6

CHARLIE'S POV

I love living with the sirens, don't get me wrong, but I miss Mom and Mina. I'm thirteen, and an orphan. My parents are dead, my sister married off and ruler of the Fae plane, and I have to shape up to be the next siren king in three years. I'm not even fully siren!

My feet have grown calloused, and it doesn't take me half as long as it used to, navigating past the rocks to Grandma's and mine dwelling. On the way, I pass a group of girls with various different markings, skin shades and eye colours. I catch the eye of one accidentally.

Titania. Long, brassy blonde hair, green markings on pale skin, and eyes the colour of the sea, not green or blue, but always changing…

I stop short and realise I'm staring. Blushing, I continue on and she smiles, then goes back to talking with her friends.

I've never talked to her, but I'm infatuated.

Arriving at Grandma's house, I walk inside and immediately suspect something is wrong. For a start, she's always singing in the kitchen, or tidying the boat, or just bouncing around being active. Never silence. Not here. It's part of what I love about it.

Picking up my pace, I walk a little quicker. Not in the kitchen. Not in the dining room. Not in her bedroom…oh wait.

She's lying prostrate on the floor, as though asleep. But then I see a rapidly spreading dark pool starting at her back and I feel sick. A man with brown hair and blue eyes that stand out in his face sits on her bed, watching her. He holds an iron dagger. Deadly to Fae. Even the strongest of us.

When he sees me, he looks a little unprepared, but quickly tries to cover it up.

"Hello, Charlie."

I don't say anything. I am going into shock, I think.

"Do you know who I am?"

Then I speak, out of necessity. Hate and fire are consuming me so I have to act.

"No, but you killed my Grandma. And for that you must pay."

I open my mouth and scream. To be honest using my gift always seems a little childish to me – screaming to get what I want – but not now. The glass in the windowpane shatters, hitting Grandma's killer. Blood trickles from the man's ears. He puts a hand up to them and sighs.

"I was going to ask you to join me. But it's too late for that now. You will see the mistake you have made later on."

I open my mouth to attack again, but he is gone.

For the first time, I am sorry that we live far away from everyone else. Maybe someone could have helped her…before she was killed.

My knees buckle underneath me, and the world fades around me, until Grandma's body fills my vision. Taking her pulse, just to make sure, feels like a wave of hopelessness. She is gone. Forever.

During the next few days, I am silent and withdrawn, not talking to anyone, just simply going through the motions of living. Because this is not life.

There are no laws about what to do if all of your relatives are gone on this plane, so I am left alone after the funeral.

Sitting on a rock, staring out to the ocean, I fight not to feel bitter. Everything has been taken away from me. Grandma was almost the last family I had. Grandpa had died soon after the final battle against Teague.

Suddenly, a shadow crosses over mine. I feel a warm hand on my back and a deep voice. Male.

Oh. Not Titania.

"Charlie."

I don't answer, but huddle into a little ball. Why is everyone I love taken from me? Well, not everyone – I still have Mina, but she's as good as gone, because even now the sirens have an aversion to Royals. Teague never did get around to making peace. I don't know what happened to Mina regarding this matter, actually.

"It's Teague."

Speak of the devil. Why is he here? The one Mina married. He made her life hell for two years. And for the next two years he was married to her. Surprisingly, I still don't really trust him.

"Charlie, you've got to listen to me. This is really important."

I turn around and finally answer.

"My Grandma was just murdered. And you expect me to listen to someone else's problems?"

I feel a little bad after I say this. His eyes are slightly red rimmed and framed by dark shadows. His hair isn't smoothed back as perfectly as usual and his clothes suggest that he was in a hurry when he dressed – they're all twisted and wrinkled. He's wearing a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a black shirt stretching across his stomach. I glance down at myself. I'm proud of my four pack, but Teague is twice as good. Hanging out with him does wonders for my self-esteem. Haha.

"Charlie." His voice comes out sounding a little strangled. "This isn't about you. This is about your sister, the planes, and the end of life as we know it."

He had me at my sister.

"Fine. Tell away." I say, a little sullenly because hey. I'm a teenager and I don't plan on giving anyone else exactly what they want without negotiations.

He takes a deep breath, and tells me all.

When he's finished, all I can think of is that Finn sounds like the man who killed my Grandma. I don't voice this thought.

"So where is my sister?" I ask.

"I don't know."

Fury sweeps across me.

"You should have kept her safe!" I yell. "She was living in your castle, and you were so stupid as to let yourself get caught again, twice by the same family!"

His temper is aroused by my outburst.

"Yeah, well, maybe I have a job to do! It's not like you are the Death Reaper, and can be controlled by a flipping musical instrument!"

That catches me. I never knew a musical instrument could control him.

"Wait. What?"

Looking as though he is grappling with his patience, he exhales through his nostrils.

"There is a whistle, made of bone, and it can take away my free will. Anyone who possesses it can make me do anything they want."

Interesting.

"So who has it, Finn?"

"Yes, of course Finn! It's hardly as though Mina took the pieces after she broke it and-" He cuts off mid-sentence.

"What's this about pieces? It was broken?"

"Yes. Two years ago. Annalora tried to kill Mina with it and Mina snapped it."

"But wait. About the pieces. It was broken, and there were pieces? Why didn't you do anything with them?"

"We looked for them. A lot happened that day. But they were never found. And after our wedding, we just…forgot about it, I guess."

Stupid. But people in love always are. I find myself thinking about Titania again. Shoving those (blissful) thoughts to the side, I get back to the present.

"So why are you here, talking to me? You don't like me, and-" I was about to say that I don't like him, either, but I'm sure pissing off the most powerful being in the planes wouldn't be a good idea. Just a thought.

"You can help me find Mina. And there is no risk-" he exhales sharply "Of anyone controlling you against your will. And…I trust you."

"But why?"

"Did Mina ever actually tell you why she didn't fight the quests? Or why she didn't run away from me when I was taking her prisoner?"

"No. Was there a reason?"

"Yeah. You."

That catches me. "What?"

"The reason why Mina undertook the quests was to protect you. Her little, mute brother." Ruffling my hair, he adds "Not so mute now, though." I glower.

"So where can we find her?"

"I don't know. The mirror showed a kind of crowded city kind of place."

"Did you recognise the city?"

"No, but the buildings were tall and grey. That should count for something, right?" he replies proudly.

Well done, Teague. You have narrowed it down to possibly EVERY SINGLE EFFING CITY IN THE ENTIRE WORLD.

I don't say this though. My answer is mild, but to the point.

"Yeah, that's kind of a sh!t description. What did the people look like? Were there any signs? Any landmarks?"

Thinking for a moment, he finally gets back to me with "There was a really tall, spiky building and a little green lady statue."

Clap clap.

"Was it New York?"

Teague considers this.

"Yeah, that could have been the name of it."

Stifling a groan, I continue to bombard him with questions, more out of nervousness than necessity. They are all along the lines of does he think Finn (curse that fiend!) really took away Mina's magic, and will Mina ever be able to get it back?

But to all he replies "I don't know."

Tears prick my eyes, because Mina is the most important person to me right now, and if I don't have her, then my life will be nothing but an empty shell.

Teague continues on talking, but I amn't listening until he says, "So do we have a deal?"

"Sorry, I zoned out a bit. What was that?"

"You help me find your sister, and then I make peace with the sirens. You can even come and live with us after!"

I don't look enthusiastic at this idea, so he drops the buddy-buddy tone and lowers his voice.

"You don't really have a choice here. I am introducing a new under-seventeens rule in the kingdom, so it's either us or some foster family."

It will be like living in that novel, Great Expectations. Parents dead. Living with my sister and her husband. Not that Mina's cruel, or unkind. I love her to bits. It's just her husband…

"Okay. We have a deal." I say.

He spits on his hand and sticks it out to shake mine. I pretend to look repulsed.

"That's not how we sirens do it!"

Looking amused, he asks, "How in the planes do you make a deal, then?"

"We put our right hand under seawater and shake there."

"Okay."

I point to a rock pool and motion for him to stick his hand in. Little does he know that there is a volcanic vent deep down underneath. Harmless to the sirens, who are a little more heat resistant than most. But for everyone else…

I plunge my hand in and wait for him to do the same, watching his face closely as he does. At first it turns red, then he tries to cover it up by appearing strong. I mask my grin with an innocent look, and find his hand. Sweat is beading his forehead.

"Ready?"

With effort, he shakes my hand but tries to pull away too soon.

"No. We have to say what the deal is. You don't want to go making the same mistake as Mina!" I joke.

Slowly, swallowing down my laughter, I say, "I promise to help King Teague find my sister Queen Wilhelmina. And in return…"

"I promise to make peace with all the sirens." And give Charlie many, many cookies. I wish. He's doing a good job of masking the pain.

I grip his hand and we shake slowly.

"Deal." We say simultaneously. And just like that, it is sealed.

I try not to laugh as Teague wrenches his hand out of the water and runs toward the ocean.

"Something wrong?" I ask innocently. A little too innocently, I think, because he turns, a dark look in his eye.

"Charlie…"

He is running towards me, and before I can stop it, hysterical laughter escapes from my mouth as I try to escape. This is the first time I have laughed since Grandma's death.

As I run, though, my resolve turns steely. I will help Mina, as she has always helped me. I am getting a strange urge to protect her, now that she is so vulnerable. I love her. And I will do anything to get her magic back.


	7. Chapter 7

CHARLIE'S POV

New York. We lived there for a brief while, Mom and Mina and me. Well, not really. We lived in New Jersey, but I can remember going on a day trip there once. Tall buildings. Little green lady. All that jazz.

That was a much more enjoyable excursion than the one I'm currently on. Looking for my sister because an evil guy kidnapped her yet again. Just another day at the office. Ha ha ha.

We have been here for about twenty-two hours and still there's no sign of Mina. I am exhausted and could just drop down.

It doesn't help that I have a doofus to look after as well. Teague may be king of the Fae Plane but he doesn't have a clue about America. Which isn't really all that helpful.

Where is that idiot anyway? I turn around and spot him poking at his hotdog suspiciously. I roll my eyes. I had to buy him lunch and I really don't need this right now.

"Teague!"

"What is in this thing?" he asks me with narrowed eyes.

"Um…mystery meat! It's part of the fun, trying to guess what it is by the flavour…"

"You expect me to-"

"It was a joke. You have one of the best hotdogs in the planes in your little handy. Eat up!"

He defeats my point by swallowing it whole and we continue on. Searching.

TEAGUE'S POV

It's weird here. On the Fae plane, I can feel the magic constantly. A reminder that I am in control. It's reassuring, in a slightly possessive kind of way, but I can't help that.

Here, there is a buzz in the air that I have never properly experienced. It must be what the humans replace magic with. I don't exactly like it, but it makes finding magic easier.

Suddenly, my wrists ache. I don't know why. I haven't experienced a whole lot of pain for two years now, so it is a little confusing.

But then my blood runs cold. When Fae are tied, sometimes their love is so strong that it ties their emotions, hormones, and nerves. That should have been Mina's first clue that I was not myself. We should have agreed upon everything, because we could feel things from each other's point of views. But I can't blame her. She didn't grow up here. She doesn't know the deal.

If I am feeling pain, it's because Mina is. I close my eyes and try to filter out the background noise. Charlie gets what I am doing and just watches my face intently, not saying anything.

After about thirty seconds, I open my eyes. She's near. And in pain.

I run down a narrow alleyway, the walls greyish and filled with fading but once bright graffiti. There are cracks in the pavement and dandelions bloom through them beneath a blanket of crisp packets and cigarette butts.

The pain in my wrists burns and twists around, creeping up in my throat as well. What is happening to her?

This place could just be any rundown alley. But I don't think it is.

"I think she's here."

Charlie speaks from behind me.

"Someone's gone to too much effort to make this place look abandoned. Unloved. Rough. Look again."

The pavement is new, the cracks across it deliberate. The weeds are healthy, the crisp packets new and shiny. Even the graffiti had the look that someone tried to scrub it off. If I lean close, I can faintly smell soap. Probably Finn threw it all together in a hurry.

And then, finally up ahead. A jail-like structure, shiny and new. Small. Heavy iron door. A faint darkness coming out of it. I nod to Charlie and we run toward it, bursting through. And there is Mina.

MINA'S POV

I don't know how long it's been. The hours bleed into eachother endlessly. Bringing more pain every time round. My wrists blister and must surely be blackening, cause these cuffs burn. There has to be something more than iron in the handcuffs. Iron can only irritate me, because I'm only half-Fae. There has to be Elvish fire in there somewhere.

Finn arrives back, and his cruel face twists into a smile. There is blood dripping from his ears.

"Your brother didn't want to cooperate, so this will reflect badly on you. Anyway, your time is almost up. And no one's come to save you. Give up. Your grandma's dead. Your husband's ignorant. There's noone left."

Tears well up in my already sore eyes and they stream down my face. He killed Grandma? He must pay. I can only hold on to this thought. He must pay.

I am losing control. I hear voices outside but this is worse. I'm hallucinating a rescuer. My life is over and I am trying to make myself feel better, because while I don't know what Finn's going to do with me, I have a feeling that it can't be good.

Something bangs into the door and my head jerks up. Realistic hallucination. Finn notices it too and becomes a little agitated.

"Time to go."

But then my husband, my wonderful, fabulous husband and my brother, my sweet, courageous little brother burst through the door.

I can't make a sound to greet them.

Finn yanks me up by my hair, and grabs my handcuffs, the pain blinding.

"You're too late. Her time is up."

Teague's face darkens, and Charlie screams. If it is possible, he screams in a controlled way. Finn smiles. To people whom he has never met or talked to, it might seem handsome. But to me, it seems like a tiger just smiling at a mouse's efforts to make its life uncomfortable.

"I took precautions, Charlie, and your little temper tantrum won't work on me."

Charlie realises this too, and Finn places a protective bubble around himself and me.

"You can't touch us."

FINN'S POV

I feel kind of stupid, I will admit. How could I have forgotten that they have a connection? Like the Meague connection isn't the most well-known in the planes! Pfft. I'll have to fix this now. It's a good thing I can control Mina a little bit, now that I have information.

I whisper in her ear.

"Okay, Mina, let's make another deal. You get Teague to go away, and I'll make the pain stop."

I twist the handcuffs as a threat, and grab her head, forcing her to look at me.

"If you don't, I'll kill them both."

I don't actually know if I can do this, but she will never risk the life of someone she loves.

She walks out of the shield towards them, and hugs Teague, her tears dripping onto his shoulder. She does the same to Charlie, and pushes them both away. I can see the confusion on their faces. Especially Teague. The rejection. They stumble out of the building with a little help from moi, and I make it so that they cannot enter for the next thirty seconds. They bang at the shield, their voices masked. They can't get in.

Love is a fragile thing, and when shattered cannot easily be fixed. The bond between Mina and Teague is weakened enough so that I can create a different, stronger one now.

Mina walks slowly back and I yank her towards me by the cuffs. I cut her hand and press it to mine, and in that moment, she is bound to my will. Albeit weakly bound, but it will do for the time-being.

Just like that, we disappear from sight, and Phase 2 is complete.

 **I am sorry for the big gap but I had no access to a computer, and will not for the next three weeks. Please forgive me! This will not be a crossover, thanks for telling me what you would prefer. So now I have a crossover in my mind. Expect it sometime!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me! And if you have time, maybe please review this chapter. Thank you...**

 **XXXTheArtist**


	8. Chapter 8

The ogre grunts menacingly. He has just shifted from his human form back into the warty creature that every pixie despises. Especially me.

However, unlike every other pixie I have a magical book to entomb him in and then he can try to do all the harm he likes but he won't be able, because…well he'll essentially die. Trapped for all eternity in the Grimoire.

Of course, things never go to plan. This is the bit where my boyfriend should have leapt out from behind a barrel with the book in his hands and we should have this case done and dusted.

Instead, ogre dearest catches sight of him and pulls him up.

Nix grins at me sheepishly.

"Um…a little help, Ever darling?"

I stamp my foot.

"NIX! What happened? How on earth did you manage to mess up this time?

"Nothing much, just I was-"

The ogre lets loose a deafening roar and Nix's curly red hair is blown back from his face. Little droplets of saliva drip down and he looks repulsed.

"Maybe later, but now will you please help me?"

Sighing, I hold out my hands and he tosses the book toward me. I whisper to it and give it a stroke. It hums - not with it's usual strength, admittedly – and I smile. It morphs into a spear and I throw it down on the ogre's toe. He yells in pain and drops Nix, who scrambles away without even a scratch.

The ogre, who should be afraid and begging for mercy, mercy that we will not give, laughs.

"You will never defeat us!"

"What are you on about?" I yell at him.

"We are almighty and powerful. Now, with Finn leading us and not that stupid Annalora, we will not fail!"

Lesson Number One they should teach you in Evil Villain School; if you are a lackey, don't reveal the name of your master.

Lesson Number Two: Don't get distracted.

Before I can ask him anything else, he is engulfed by a golden glow and he disappears. Shaken, my curls drooping, I turn to Nix.

"Do you have any idea what he means by Annalora? I thought she was dead."

"She is. Maybe Finn is her cousin or something?"

A sickening thought passes through my mind.

"Or maybe Annalora had siblings."

* * *

Later that day, on the way home, eating mint ice cream and laughing about the most mindless things, something comes back to me.

"Nix…"

"Yeah, babe?"

"What you were saying earlier…"

"About what?"

"Why didn't you jump out from behind the barrel? What was wrong?"

His posture stiffens a little.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to talk to you about that."

I am a little nervous now.

"About what?"

"When you were using the Grimoire today, did it feel normal?"

I think back, hard.

"The magic didn't feel as strong as usual. It's probably nothing."

He looks pained.

"Um, Ever? Do you remember two years ago, when Mina and Teague…"

Meague, I correct him silently.

"Of course I remember."

"If anything is wrong with the Grimoire, it means something's wrong with the Fae plane. Or with them."

Paling, I ask him, "When was the last time I checked up on my little charges?"

"Ever?"

"Nix. Tell. Me."

He breaks eye contact as he mumbles, "Six months ago."

Crud. How did I manage to mess things up this badly?

"Why didn't we go back?"

I can't actually remember. And then it hits me…maybe my memory's been erased.

"We have to go home right now, Nix."

So when we get back to our little flat somewhere in New York – I love to feel trendy – I root through my cupboards until I find a purple liquid in a small, crystalline bottle. Ripping off the lid, I fill two cups with hot water and add mint leaves. Pouring a couple of drops of purple into each, I hand one to Nix, saying, "Drink up."

I down the cup at the same time as Nix and together, our knees buckle and we collapse.

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _I look around and see Nix making out with someone. NIX! I want to scream but I can't make a sound. Then I realise he's making out with me. Oh yeah. Flashback._

 _Mina and Teague walk through, holding hands, and Nix and I spring apart. But they barely notice us._

 _I can hear them talking on the balcony. Sun streams in through loose net curtains and they radiate happiness and love._

 _Suddenly, Mina asks something._

 _"So about that trip to the human plane…? I was thinking…maybe sometime soon? I really want to see Brody and Nan."_

 _He kisses her neck and replies, "Of course. Anything for you. But we have to be careful. You are the sole reason myself and the Fae plane are still alive."_

 _She giggles. " I know. But…"_

 _She is cut off when a tanned stranger drops down from out of nowhere, seemingly and blows blue dust in her face. Then he takes out-_

 _He takes out the bone whistle and blows into it. This is the only thing that could ever bend Teague's will. He then takes a serum of colourless liquid from his pocket and plunges it into Teague's arm, who was frozen, from an immobility spell. This stranger clearly read up on their Harry Potter, because no ordinary Fae would have thought of something like that._

 _He sees Nix and me and suddenly we spring into action. I take out the book, Nix a gun specially adapted to work on the Fae plane too, but he blows dust into my face and everything fades to black all too quickly._

 _The next thing that comes to me is a slightly more familiar memory. Screaming going on behind closed doors. From the 'happy' couple. Mina bursts out in anger, running away from Teague, who doesn't seem too upset. The he sees me staring and his face turns ugly._

 _"Spying on the royal couple, eh?" He snarls in my face. "We'll see about this."_

 _He snaps his fingers and guards come running from around every corner. I back away from him, surrounded._

 _"We don't need you, Ever Farindale! Just stay away! If you ever come back, you will be killed!"_

 _This is definitely not Teague, and I intend coming back extremely soon. But not now. I need backup._

 _I turn around and jump over the guards who evidently aren't as skilled as I thought they were, screaming for Nix at the top of my lungs._

 _There he is, chocolate smeared on his adorable face. I grab his arm and take out the seam ripper, create a door, and we jump through just before anyone catches us._

I sit up, gasping, and Nix sits up at the same time. We look at eachother and I am the first to speak.

"Okay, we can draw three conclusions here. One – the happy couple are in trouble. Two – someone had definitely meddled with our minds. And three – we really need to get the gang together."

Nix nods, stunned, and just then there is a rap on the door. I run to answer it, and lo, there is Charlie. Face streaked with soot and tears, clothes ripped and dirty. Standing behind him is Teague, hardly looking much better. No sign of Mina.

Charlie walks in like a drunk and Teague stumbles after him. They both pass out, but Teague manages, "It's a long story. We need your help."

 **Okay, this is the last thing from me for three weeks 'cause I won't have access to a computer. Thank you for the review, heywassuphelloo, because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have written this. Reviews are always the best. So if you liked this, please review! It will make my day!**

 **XXXTheArtist**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peeps! I'm back! And here's the update. But before you read it, just a couple of things**

 **-thank you so so soooo much for your wonderful, kind and fabulous reviews. All you readers are cool and nice and I'm always going to update no matter what to show how awesome you all are.**

 **-heywassuphelloo, this chapter is for you cause you motivate me to write faster. ;D**

 **-I forgot to agree with xEmmx on something a while back. Chanda Hahn really has a thing for metallic sirens, cause her main protaganists are a silver siren and a gold siren. It's funny, when ya think about it. Well spotted, lol!**

 **-I don't know if I said how much I enjoyed A Twisted Forever in my reviews, but I really did, so here I am saying it in case I forgot, Evx!**

 **-And without further ado, here you are!**

 **XXX TheArtist**

FINN'S POV

"Finally." I look down at Mina. She's lying on the floor of my castle, in the lab. Yes, the lab.

I have so many plans for this little hybrid. This Grimm-siren-human-without-magic. They must go into effect immediately for my plan to work, otherwise people will get bored and start to lose trust. Then again, their loss. If they dare to oppose me they will die.

I open my jacket and search for the golden locket that contains Mina's magic. Annoyingly, I have to give it back to her for this to work.

The clasp slides off easily and shimmering, golden dust swirls around inside, like an ethereal, iridescent gem.

Mina stirs as I push it into her, and a smile spreads across her face. She opens her eyes and says "Oh, Teague. I had the most horrible nightmare…" She rolls over and catches sight of me.

"Oh my gosh." She scrambles to her feet, looking for somewhere to run. Failing this, she takes a fighting stance, but I knock her to the floor and conjure up a rag for her mouth, silencing her. I preferred when she couldn't speak. I shackle her to the wall and take a seat.

"I guess you're wondering what's happening." She glares at me and tugs on the shackles. Uselessly, I might add.

Lesson number three in evil villain school: don't tell them the big plan.

"I'm not going to tell you. But let's just say I am going to use you, little siren. There has never been anyone like you before so I am going to find out what I can make you do."

First, I get out another locket and crouch down beside her. Opening it, I show her the contents. They are black because the previous owner had passed on.

"See this? This was your grandmother's." Her eyes fill with angry tears. I lean close to her face and add, "I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it. Her magic." She bashes her head into my nose and there is a sharp cracking sound.

I yank her up by the hair. "You don't want to listen? Then let's get started." I blow the substance on to her that gives her the magic of one of the most powerful sirens ever, combining with her own. Her body jerks uncontrollably, unable to control it.

Imagine a giant aquarium, plainly filled with grey pebbles and nothing else. I have one of these prepared in advance, cause I'm clever like that. I hoist her up into it and hold her under, for ten seconds. Twenty. A minute. How long can this girl hold her breath for, even if she is a siren?

But finally, after five minutes, twenty-eight seconds, a change takes over. Her legs are covered with a blinding glow, and after covering my eyes and slowly blinking open, a golden tail takes the place of where they were. Gills split open on her neck, and she opens her eyes.

They narrow in anger and glow and I see what is going to happen before it does. But I am prepared. I pull the magic out of her again and she crouches up in pain. But her body doesn't change back. Excellent. I smile. It is all going along smoothly.

I wait until she has gained proper consciousness and then kindly explain the situation to her.

"You still don't have your voice. Or your magic. But you are stuck in this form unless you get them back. And you should feel proud, because you are an ideal hostage. You can't, and therefore won't, escape."

I walk out of the room. It's all going to plan.

I love my life.

EVER'S POV

Teague and Charlie are eating now, like a pair of wild boars. Nix joins them and I roll my eyes. Boys. Honestly. Food at a time like this? I can't eat a thing.

I wander listlessly around, waiting for something to come to me. Anything at all that can help save my best friend. And then it hits me. I would do anything for her. Right? And that's why I became her godmother. And what did I get that made official my godmother status?

I dig around in random drawers, searching for the ring. We agreed to charm it so that if she were ever in distress, it would light up. Then I droop, remembering that it won't work because she doesn't have magic anymore.

I find it anyway and stare at it for minutes, anyway. Could I use it to help me find her? In any way at all?

It flashes and I jump. It doesn't do anything else for a while, so I probably just imagined it. But it lights up again, and I rub on the top, praying it will show where she is. An image comes of a tank, and the mysterious tanned stranger's face. I shiver. There's no time to get the others, so I have to do this myself. And quickly, for I have no idea as to how she is getting magic and when it will stop.

I chant the incantation but in the middle of it Teague – that idiot - walks into the room and sees me. He quickly figures out what's going on and jumps beside me just as we spin away.

"You idiot!" I screech when we are inside the vortex. "This spell is only meant for one! We are both going to be considerably weakened and it is YOUR fault!"

He glares right back at me. "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so selfish and had tried to go off by yourself!"

"There was no time to do anything else if I wanted to get Mina-" I am caught in the middle of my sentence as we land on a smooth, cold tiled floor with a thud. Tiles? On the Fae plane?

I catch sight of the tanned stranger walking away, blood streaming down his face. Hopefully thanks to Mina. But when I crawl into the room and see a large tank, my stomach overturns.

"Mina?"

Something is floating around in there listlessly. And it turns out to be Mina. Oh my gosh. She has a tail, and gills, and I don't know what's happened but it can't be good. If she has gills how are we supposed to rescue her?

Teague has beaten me to the tank and I see him, hands pressed against it, face-to-face with Mina, both faces tearing up. And I realize that there is more than just Finn going on here. They have stuff to work out but they can't do it here and now.

The evil prince – Teague was the dark prince, but that's too good a title for this guy – runs back into the room and his handsome face twists into a scowl.

"You." He growls. And then laughs.

Psycho-maniac much?

"You think you can rescue her?" And then laughs again. "Impossible. She has to stay here. She is bound to my will. And to me. She can't breathe outside the water. And I have her magic."

This really cannot get any worse.

"Oh Ever." I stiffen. How does he know my name?

"You can join me. You don't have to stay with this idiot. I am going to win this. The gnomes will be victorious. And everyone who joins them. Including the pixies."

He sees my look of disbeliedf and laughs.

"I forgot to introduce myself. Prince Finn, at your service. Prince Finn of the gnomes."

He's a gnome?

He takes my hand and kisses it and my brain only processes this until Teague knees him in the back and drags him to the floor. They roll around in a tangled, bleeding, swearing mess, and I catch Mina looking out of the tank watching with a look of total terror.

They separate and Finn grins, wiping a cut with his sleeve.

"I don't care whether you can beat me in combat. I can do stuff that you cannot prevent." He rubs a locket around his neck and all of a sudden, Mina opens her mouth wide, bubbles escaping, her face twisted up in agony. She falls to the floor of the aquarium, hands wrapped around her head, shaking. Teague pauses.

"Stop." Then louder, "MAKE IT STOP!" Finn shrugs and stops fondling his locket.

"Whatever you say."

Mina relaxes, the relief visible in her face. But then anger crosses it and she swims to the edge of the tank. I bet she wishes she could have five minutes alone with Finn, so she could make him pay. Well she can get in line right after her husband and me.

"Teague, Teague, Teague. We don't have to be unreasonable."

Teague looks on suspiciously and Finn laughs.

"Actually, we do." He says. "Just kidding!"

Then his expression darkens. "I am declaring war on the Fates and anybody who joins them. I am going to finish this war Annalora started. And I am going to make all of you sorry. Very sorry."

Everything always comes back to Annalora, that stupid cow. And now what?

I see Finn's eyes glow before Teague spots it, and I tug his sleeve.

"Teague. It's time to go."

He doesn't move a muscle and I sigh. A ball of energy starts to glow in Finn's hand and I start the incantation for two, this time, but it takes a little extra effort because Teague insisted on joining me.

We head down the purple vortex at the same time Finn throws the ball. He screams with rage, cursing at us but unable to stop us.

We bonk down on the carpet of my living room and Charlie and Nix stare at us.

"Okay." Nix breaks the silence. "Someone has got to explain to me what's going on."


	10. Chapter 10

NIX'S POV

Okay. I get that I was the last person to join the gang. It gets kind of confusing, what with Mina and Nan first, then Brody, then Jared, then Ever, then Teague. And then ME! *Applause*

But seriously. Why am I always last to find out everything? Ugh.

Ever and Teague look positively frazzled, annoyed and upset. Teague has multiple bruises and cuts, and Ever is deathly white, her hair mussed up and her clothes ripped.

"What just happened?" I demand. "And why was it only you two? What about me and Charlie?"

Ever looks exasperated, but answers in a calm voice. "The ring flashed and as we all know, Mina doesn't have any magic, so I needed to act quickly before whatever was sustaining it ran out."

Oh.

Hold on a second-

"So why did Teague go with you?"

She shoots a pointed glare in his direction. "Because that IDIOT walked in right in the middle of the one person incantation."

Okay. I am SO glad I am not Teague right now.

"So what's the deal?" Charlie cuts in.

Teague answers. "Well, at the moment he's keeping your sister captive in a giant fish tank because he's somehow managed to give her a tail and gills."

Yeesh.

"Anything else?"

"He declared war on anyone who opposed him in his quest for world domination or whatever." Teague tries to pass it off as no big deal, but the worry in his demeanour is clear.

We all sit in silence for a moment, mourning Mina in our own way. Not that she's gone, but because she's in trouble and in pain. She is the sweetest, kindest, funniest person ever, and after all she's been through, she doesn't deserve yet more agony. Nobody would.

Scratch that. Annalora would. And Finn too.

Ever breaks the silence.

"Remember after the Godmother Guild was attacked?"

Do we ever. Teague especially, considering HE was the one that attacked it.

"Well, Mina said to assemble an army. So I think that's what we should do. I also think that Brody and Nan would want to be involved, so we need to get them too."

After not a whole lot of discussion, the plan is made. Teague, Charlie and I are going to go off to persuade the sirens and whoever else we can to join our side. Ever is going to get Brody and Nan.

Charlie, however, has a concern. "What about Mina? You can't just leave her there!"

"We don't have a choice. We need to get in there in the most secure way possible when Finn isn't there because otherwise he will hurt her. Or destroy us. Or both. And also we need to figure out how to get rid of the tail." Ever says in the kindest way she can. Which admittedly, doesn't sound all that kind, but she means well.

Charlie says, a little sulkily, "There's nothing wrong with having a gills or a tail."

And I have to say, "Unless you cannot get rid of them and are half human and there is a war going on and you are stuck in villain HQ."

MINA'S POV

After hours swimming round in the tank, planning my revenge and trying to think of ways to get magic back, I get an idea. A plausible one. With two different ways to go when I'm out.

I pick up a stone and scratch the tank with it. It makes a barely noticeable fault. I bang it down and it leaves a faint mark.

I work, focused for about two and a half hours and then stop. For this to work, I need to make sure Finn is in the castle. He'd better come soon, because I've created a leak and it won't take long to develop.

After a short wait, he comes in and teasingly sprinkles fish food into the tank.

"Feeding time!"

What I will do to him when I get out, I am not sure. But it will be painful. Very, very painful.

Just as he walks out of the room, I take a deep breath and smash the tank. The whole wall splinters and crashes open. There is a look of terror on his face.

The glass flies out in all directions and embeds in my tail and his face. I have no way to breathe now so if he needs me alive he'll either give me back my oxygen or…well…let's not think of that.

He opens his jacket and pulls out a locket – my locket – and forces it into me. My body begins to transform but only halfway. The gills disappear but the tail remains. My voice returns.

"We need to discuss a couple of things, sweetling," I say as I pull back my fist. But something deflects it.

He smirks and heals himself.

"Remember our connection, dearest? Well, I've played around with it and now you can't hurt me."

Crud.

"But I can still hurt you."

Double crud. I have to revert to plan number two now. I really, rally didn't want to have to do this. Taking a deep breath, I prepare to take the plunge.

"But why would I want to hurt you?" I ask, widening my eyes.

He looks at me suspiciously.

"Maybe because you've hurt me every single time we came into contact after leaving the Fae plane."

I sigh theatrically.

"I'm a smart girl. The other side are going to lose, no question about it. So why not join the winning team and rule? I did a pretty good job before. And I had a lot of time to think inside that fish tank."

"Well, if you are going to join us, I need an affirmation of faith."

"What?"

"This will make sure you are not lying. Because I know you can. You are only half Fae, after all."

There is no way to back out of this, is there? But at least I can move, and be free. Hopefully he won't see through this pack of lies.

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

"You will be branded and take an oath. So if you are lying I suggest you stop, because there is no backsies on this one."

I consider my options. Maybe I could be a mole? Avoid helping him, but get information and eventually find some way out of it? As for branding, I can live with branding. I hope.

"I'm not lying," I say, meeting his eyes.

"So you won't mind doing it immediately?"

"Okay."

He pauses a moment, lost in thought.

"Why did you break open the aquarium?"

"Because there was no way you were going to listen to me inside it."

"I see."

He considers my answer, and then drags me into a different room, none too gently, and sets me down on a throne.

"I'll explain what I'm doing as we go through it. I need you to make a deal with me first. Promise you will consent to whatever I put in you. And just sit quietly."

Do I have a choice but to make this deal? I can't do anything to him, but at least if I cooperate, he'll think I'm on his side.

"I promise."

"Good."

We shake hands and they glow for a split second before fading back to a normal flesh tone.

He summons a large wooden chest with many padlocks and opens it up. Pulling out a vial filled with a nasty shade of orange, he describes what it is for as he injects me with it.

"This one makes our bond unbreakable unless you die."

A glittering brown – yes, BROWN (so weird) – anyways, the brown vial is for 'loyalty'; basically I have to obey whatever he says. Like in Ella Enchanted. No so good. Then there's a hideous purple shade for no breaking the deal - so basically no backsies - and a sky blue shade for…whatever. I don't really care. As we go on he explains to me that all of these will be severed if I die. There are so many I lose track. But I amn't allowed to object because of the deal. Which I am starting to think was a bad idea.

"This one is just something that accelerates the affects of everything else."

But as it enters my bloodstream, it stings and then…. nothing. Absolutely nothing. I cannot move or anything. My arms and tail tingle but the only thing acting like it should be are my main organs. It's super scary.

He smiles.

"So I don't really want you to do anything at the moment, other than stay here. Be good."

And with that he walks out of the room. I thought I had him, but instead, he had me. Much worse.

And now what have I gotten myself into? A far, far worse situation. With only one solution. Death.

But I can get Teague to help with that. Hold on.

If Teague can take me there...he can take me back!

But he doesn't know where I am.

I guess I'll just have to find him.

 **Okaaaay. Mina can be a little stupid sometimes, no? Finn is way smarter than she realised. Of course he didn't trust her! Or maybe he did...uuuuhhh...**

 **Speaking of Finn, he is actually meant to look like Zac Efron in Hairspray. And he's meant to act like Nick Jonas in Hawaii 5-0. Yeah! I love them both!**

 **Also, has anyone ever wondered why Mina had a red bike and her least favourite colour was red...?**

 **Please review if you have time!**

 **Thanks!**

 **XXXTheArtist**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

 **Sorry, it's been a long time. i just haven't had the time to go on . :( No excuses, I know.**

 **Anyways...I have had this written for a long time, but forgot about it. I will try to update more frequently in future.**

 **So...**

 **heywassuphello- Hairspray is just 3 right!? Thank you for your review!**

 **Guest - Yeah, I'm gonna go with it was the only bike she could afford. It was annoying me, but you have set my annoyance at peace. Thank you. For this and your review.**

 **Other guest - I was planning on updating today, because I finally have some time to, but thank you for reminding me! XOXO**

 **Enjoy!**

EVER'S POV

I knock on the flat door. It's a nice apartment door. Like a posh hotel. Nan opens the door and her face lights up in a smile.

"Ever!"

She drags me inside, babbling many so many words that after just five seconds I switch off. Nan is over-exuberant. In a good way. But it's a bit much sometimes.

"Nan!" I cut across her.

She smiles at me.

"Ya?"

But just as I'm about to speak, Brody opens the door of the bathroom, zipping up his jeans. Then he notices me and flushes red.

"Ah…hi Ever!"

Smirking, I reply.

"Hi."

"This is such a nice surprise! We haven't seen you or Mina or Teague or Nix in ages! I missed you all! I have so much to tell you! I mean, for a start, check out my ring finger!"

A glittering engagement ring resides on her slim, manicured finger. Nan continues.

"But I want to know, why have none of you visited? Like-"

It's kind of painful, listening to Nan. Considering that Teague is depressed, Mina's gone, and Nix hasn't popped the question.

"Nan, Brody, there is actually a reason I came here. I know you wanted to be rid of all things Fae, but-"

"No, we didn't. I don't know where you got that idea, Ever, but I would never distance myself from my friends like that."

"Your fiancée said otherwise."

Nan's cheeks darken to red, almost unnoticeable. She turns, ever so slowly, in her seat, towards Brody. Her voice drops to just above a whisper.

"Brody Carmichael," Nan says. His face pales. I think he knows what it means to be on the receiving end of Nan's temper. I hope he remembered his bullet proof jacket.

She grabs his ear and drags him into the opposite room, behind a closed door.

I can hear Nan from where I'm sitting.

"WHY THE F* DID YOU SAY THAT WE NEVER WANTED TO TALK TO THEM AGAIN!?"

I can't hear Brody's reply.

"OH, YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY, THEN!?"

But I can hear Nan just fine.

"IT'S NOT OKAY TO EVER SAY THAT! ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU DON'T TELL ME!"

Her voice lowers. But she has a loud voice.

"You did it to protect me?"

Why can I not eavesdrop on Brody? I'm quite interested in his defence. Speak louder Brody!

"Look…I'm sorry I got mad. But that was unacceptable what you did. Who knows what could have happened when we lost touch? Mina could have been lured aside by some creepy weirdo for all we know!"

"Well, if she has," I hear Brody say, "You can shout at me then. But everything's fine."

They walk out hand in hand. Nan puts on a breezy voice.

"So what was it you wanted to say, Ever?"

"Only that Mina's been lured aside by some creepy weirdo and the creepy weirdo's started a war."

TEAGUE'S POV

Staring around the rocks, I think about the last time I was here. Teaming with life, chatter, and happiness.

Funny, that. Considering it is now filled with broken and wounded Fae. The Scarring of the Sirens. Finn has clearly been here already.

I wander around aimlessly. Nix and Charlie have gone off to find where they are hiding. They wouldn't take kindly to me here. Never have I wished I made peace more.

The sea looks dark and ominous. The sky is overcast and cloudy. The weather has always been affected by my mood. It doesn't help to cheer me up at times like this.

Nix and Charlie return, seemingly optimistic.

"Well, considering that Charlie is part of the royal family, they agreed!" Nix says.

"Well, what did they say? Did you tell them about me?" I demand.

A shifty look crosses Nix's face.

"Well…no…but we told them everything apart from that and they are willing to take on the gnomes once again. Just like old times!"

Charlie says quietly, "This isn't like old times. It's much worse than that."

"Why?" I ask.

"Finn declared war. Not us."

MINA'S POV

Spine cracking, I stretch out on the bed. I was told to stay here. And I don't have a choice. To obey or not to obey.

It's kind of boring. At least at the castle, when Teague imprisoned me, I had books and stuff... here, there is literally nothing to do.

What I wouldn't give for an mp3 player and some earphones. If I was allowed even ten songs I would be happy. I have come up with so many playlists over the past few days that I lost track. But one song keeps coming back…in a kind of sarcastic way.

Don't stop me now; I'm having such a good time, I think ironically. I'm having a ball…

I flip onto my back and stare at the pink silk sheet on top of the four-poster bed. I like pink. It's such an innocent colour. It makes me think of babies and daisies and pigs. Finn ruined the colour for me. Just another thing I can never look at again.

The door opens and it's – who else – but Finn.

Did I mention that, because he thinks I trust him, he's been letting me in on what he's going to do. It's not like I can stop him, but it's good, because it means he trusts me. He is just a control freak. He actually wants to marry me once he's eliminated Teague.

The thought makes me kind of queasy.

"Hello, dearest." Yuck. Just yuck. I miss Teague so much.

"You can answer."

My tongue loosens and I can speak. "Hi."

"You don't sound too good."

"I don't feel particularly good. It's so boring up here, when you're not around." The words are like needles. But for him to trust me, it's what I must do.

"Well, I have good news. You're going out."

This comes as a surprise.

"Where to?"

"Remember your ex-husband?"

"Him." Ah yes, my true love. Nope, forgot all about him while you were keeping me prisoner in this manky hole.

He smirks.

"Well, now's your chance for revenge on him."

"Revenge?"

"Those idiots have declared war on us."

"Yeah…idiots."

I can only hope they defeat us. If they declared war first, it must mean that they are confident in their chances against us. If we declared war, it would be disastrous.

"Anyway, we are setting out tomorrow, and with a bit of luck, we can eliminate them in the first battle."

"Uh huh. So why am I getting out?"

"Well, you have the most important job in it."

Smiling, he doesn't elaborate. He's waiting for me to ask. So I do.

"What's my job?"

"You get to kill Teague."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo!**

 **Here's another update cause you're all good people!**

 **(at least, I presume you're people. JK!)**

 **Fire and Flames - Haha! Thank you! I actually laughed when I read your review! The 'stop the train' bit kind of made me think of the coyote and the roadrunner. You know, when the coyote runs across thin air, then realises he's run across thin air, and then...bye bye. Hehe.**

 **Guest - Yeah, Freddie Mercury is awesome! 200 DEGREES, THAT'S WHY THEY CALL ME MR. FAHRENHEIT! Such a good song! Thanks for your review! :)**

 **heywassuphelloo -Hee hee I like the way you're so matter of fact about it. Mina has a _slight_ dilemma...could be more than that, i don't know. I guess you'll have to read on and find out!**

 **Without further ado, here you go!**

 **(we are nearing the end)**

MINA'S POV

I stare at myself in the mirror, but no matter what I do, it doesn't feel like me.

I can barely look at my eyes, because they will look back at me reproachfully. And these are my own eyes. Imagine how my friends will look at me.

I am clothed in dark leather armour, in human form.

The streaks in my hair and eyes have changed colour. Now they are red, and getting redder every day. This is probably something to do with being a traitor.

I turn away from my reflection, not because I'm ready, but because I have been summoned. And, like a dog, I must answer.

Finn saunters in casually, and leans against the wall. He is dressed similarly to me, except around his neck resides my chain, with all my siren magic.

I have someone else's magic inside me. I feel nauseated, because similarly to white blood cells fighting off foreign bodies in the bloodstream, my body is fighting off the magic and rejecting it. There is a buzzing inside my head that won't go away, and I doubt it will, any time soon.

"Ready?" he asks. I remain in the exact same position.

"Oh yeah, you can answer, etcetera, etcetera," he adds.

"Yes." I lie. He never said I couldn't lie.

TEAGUE'S POV

Where is she?

We are on a caravel in the middle of the largest body of water in the Fae Plane. They call it the sea of stars. And the enemy should be here by now. And of course, Mina. But they're not.

Suddenly, a golden glow pulses directly ahead of us, under the water, and expands outward like an explosion. A giant ship surfaces, shining gold like it is covered in pixie dust, water streaming down the sides like a fountain.

It stays where it is in the water, and then I catch sight of many other, smaller ships sailing into view, also gold. Filled with tiny, angry gnomes. It would make me smile if I hadn't just caught sight of Mina and Finn on the large ship. Holding hands.

Betrayal rushes through me and I feel as though I've been punched by an ogre in the stomach. I almost keel over and I have to catch the side of the ship. It's hard to breathe.

Betrayal.

I can't stop watching them. He leans forward and…I can't watch.

My eyes prickle with tears and I have to cuff them. Because I, the King of the Fae Plane, the ruling Fate, the Death Reaper, don't cry.

MINA'S POV

Oh my gosh.

I can see him, he's looking at me, but my head is turned by force in the other direction and I lose sight.

When I can look again, his face has that set expression of resolution. His eyes are cold and he stares straight ahead.

I have to sit in Finn's cabin for a while –thankfully not with Finn – and after about two hours he comes down, unruffled and pristine, smiling his evil little smile. His eyes shine beadily in a way that you will never notice until you get close to him. And, trust me, that is not something you will ever want to do.

"It's time!"

I can't answer.

"Have a few moments of your own. Let's say…two minutes?"

I shrug.

"Yeah."

"You don't seem that excited."

"Well…" I struggle to come up with an excuse. "I just don't feel very well. That magic just doesn't agree with me very well. Whose was it?"

"Gnome."

"Oh. I see."

There is a silence for a moment. Then he takes a sword from the wall.

"Use this to kill him."

"What's it made of?"

It is dark and yet clear, kind of like black lipgloss, if that makes sense. Sparkles catch the light. I dread the answer.

"Gnome poison of the highest quality. I call this one Hellwinmia."

Great. An evil sword named after me that I can kill my husband with. Just what I always wanted.

I smile sweetly at Finn.

"It's perfect!"

TEAGUE'S POV

It's carnage out there.

Crimson blood replaces the deep blue of the sea, and everywhere I look there are injured Fae. Dying Fae. Dead Fae.

Mina disappeared a long while ago to who knows where. The numbers for gnomes and sirens are matched, so the battle has just been lingering on. And on.

I feel like a bit of a wuss, working out our tactics safely below the deck, but it was pointed out to me by Nan that if I got killed then it's bye-bye for everyone.

I get up on the deck to check on how we are doing.

Well, there's Brody, Nan and Nix, using adapted guns that shoot sleepy dust, as Mina calls it. Basically it puts the enemy under an enchanted sleep and they will only wake up under the will of the person who used it on them.

Ever is flying high in the sky, doing her happy thing. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but let's just say she doesn't seem that…happy.

And finally, I catch sight of someone diving off the largest ship. Idiot. Don't they know that there are sirens just waiting there to drag them down?

I turn around, and standing there is Mina. She is dripping wet. Pushing her hair back, she shakes it out and her hand flies to her waist, where I can see a sword. I raise an eyebrow, trying to ignore the twisted, bitter emotion inside me.

"So this is what it comes down to, is it?"

She doesn't reply.

"You know, I really trusted you. I would have done anything for you. I even would have gotten a divorce if you asked. Whatever made you happy."

Still nothing. Getting mad, my voice increases in volume.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

MINA'S POV

Trying to resist my instructions, I stand, motionless. If I try anything other that this, I will make a move toward Teague and kill him.

TEAGUE'S POV

She doesn't answer any of my questions. I take a step towards her and then her sword is unsheathed.

Without a word, I mimic the action.

She strikes first and I meet it with my own sword. A clang ensues. We circle eachother warily.

I have never lost at fencing. It's kind of my strong point. Where she learned to fight like this I do not know. Probably with her lover-boy Finn.

Blades twirling, swishing, slicing, I find I cannot beat her. But she cannot beat me either. We are matched.

Sweat drips down my forehead. We have paused.

"Speak to me, Mina," I ask, "Why did you betray me?"

"I didn't."

The words are forced out of her mouth in an odd way. I try again.

"What happened?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

Again in the forced way.

"Did you ever love me?"

"Of course."

"So why are you trying to kill me?"

"I must."

I'm not really getting anywhere with this.

"Just help me, Mina. Tell me, how can we win this war?"

"Give me your hand."

I hold it out, the sword drooping.

"Just…do what you have to do."

Quick as a flash, she steps forward and grabs the end of the sword. Before I can stop her, it pierces her heart and she crumples to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry, updates aren't as frequent as I would like. But I try!**

 **Hope you enjoy this (sorry, it's quite short compared to some of my other chapters)**

 **Comment if you liked it xoxo**

 **heywassuphello - I love your reviews so much! They always make me soooo happy! You are so nice/complimentary. Here is a cookie (::) it's all yours**

 **Guest - Thank you so much! Is it always you that reviews? Because they are some of the nicest things that really make my cup of tea taste nicer. (I'm Irish, that's where the cuppa tea is coming from)**

 **Fire and Flames - Again, thank you sososososososo much for your reviews! I kind of feel bad making things so difficult for Mina and Teague. You know, considering they belong the ending will probably ************ you all though (you don't know what's going to happen at the end, haha)**

 **A MESSAGE FOR OUAT FLUFFER AND ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO I'M WAITING FOR TO UPDATE. PLEASE UPDATE!**

 **Ok, on with the story.**

FINN'S POV

Magic is a funny thing. It flows about the atmosphere in a way that noone has ever been able to properly harness and use…except me.

I have always used it in a way that will benefit me. I have never, ever let anyone else into my secrets. And it has never, ever made anyone else's life better, other than mine.

But it's fragile. Like a genetic code in nature, if you mess with it too much it collapses.

Of course, I take care not to do too much to one type of magic. Especially my own. Because what would happen if I destroyed it? I would be destroyed also.

I admit, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, to give Mina all of the serums. Even the ones that I hadn't finished working on. But there was no chance that someone would find out the secret.

The truth is, the last serum? The one that enables me to order Mina around? It isn't exclusive. Anyone can do it, if they command her. But there was no chance that anyone was going to. They'd be too busy trying to stop her from stabbing them.

Or so I thought.

* * *

I catch sight of Mina and Teague on the deck of the pathetic enemy ship. Circling, staring, and trying to kill eachother. I smile. Takes me back to the good ol' days, Annalora and me fencing together, aiming so we could inherit the throne.

However, Teague is speaking to Mina, which could be a risky business. At any moment he could discover the gift, and all would be lost.

One moment Teague is speaking, and the next dropping his sword. Is he stupid or what? But Mina steps forward to meet the blade, and as it enters her chest, I start to worry.

I might not win this thing after all.

TEAGUE'S POV

I cradle Mina's body in my arms, tears streaming down my face. My soul mate is gone. There is nothing left I can do, except join her. What do I care about the world? It was only ever about Mina.

I rub the dark ring on my left middle finger, and a dark, smoky mist appears. I step through it to meet the halfway pint of the living and the dead.

There I see Mina, waiting, cross-legged. Her hair has gone all weird. There's red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple streaks at the ends. Not to mention silver, gold, pink, black, turquoise and so on. It's like she asked for a kaleidoscope dip-dye.

I am just about to run forward and sweep her into my arms when she laughs.

"Hi, Teague!"

I wipe my eyes furiously, confused.

"Mina?"

She puts on a solemn voice.

"Yes, it is I. The one they call Mina."

"What?"

She laughs so hard she cries. But they are tears of joy. My brain is kind of throwing up, at this stage. This is probably some sort of strange hallucination brought on by grief.

"I totally had you going for a second!"

"Hmphwat?"

"You thought that I was all heavenly and ethereal. Didn't you?"

"No…" I bluff.

"Yes you did. Okay, ask me why I'm here."

"Why should I?"

"Just ask!"

"Fine! No need to nag. Why are you here?"

She reaches beneath her shirt, and pulls out a necklace. A ruby red stone hangs from it.

"What's that?"

"Magic."

She says it matter-of-factly, like it's something I should know.

"This should mean precisely what to me? And anyways, I thought you lost your magic."

"I did. This is some of Finn's magic. He couldn't give me my own, for obvious reasons. So he gave me his."

"Why would he give you magic at all?"

At this Mina's voice loses its merry tone.

"Well…it's hard to explain. There were certain things he did to me that I needed to be a magical creature for. And this magic? It does nothing. The gnomes are the closest Fae species to humans. They have nothing. Their magic is kind of like a tasteless, odourless, colourless gas that is non-toxic but non-beneficial. So their sciences developed instead. And gradually they learned to steal from others."

"So why are you here now?"

"Well…" and here she half-smiles. "Magic contains part of your soul. And…part of my soul is still on the Fae plane."

"But does that mean…"

"Yep."

"So…"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? This here, is part of Finn. You can weaken him by taking this to the other side. And then, when you get back to the Fae plane, you can retrieve the other part of my soul and return it to me."

That seems simple enough. But I can't leave yet. I have to ask something,

"Mina…"

She looks at me with her heart-melting brown eyes. It almost puts me off. But it's now or never.

"Why did you even leave, that time? Why did you go to the human plane? Why did you agree?"

She slumps and shuts her eyes.

"Can you not see? It wasn't you, I understand that now. But…those past few months…that wasn't living. That was being alive. There's a difference. And…I couldn't have known what was going to happen. But at the same time, I wouldn't change it. And you wouldn't either, if you could see. Teague, I thought you were gone. And…whatever he… _did_ , that you saw…that was against my will. Never forget that. And never forget…"

Her figure flickers.

"Teague, you have to hurry. Before I'm gone."

Now she is opaque. She opens her eyes and I can see through her face. I exit. Because now I know what I have to do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, amigos!**

 **Yeah, it's been a while. On the plus side...I think you'll like this chapter.**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, favourites and follows - it is immensely flattering to find myself in this position . So hugs to you all. :-)**

 **If it is requested I might to an epilogue. Or just leave it, I don't know. Whichever you think is better.**

 **I will be continuing my other fanfic after but I just wanted to get this done. So thanks, all!**

 **XOXO TheArtistNextDoor**

 **Guest - Aw, thank you, I tried to make this fit in with the series but at the same time make it original as well. And that is such a great compliment, thank you so much! I love to write, it is one of my favourite pastimes. I don't know if there are any fanfics similar to this in the archive but if you are looking for evil OC's I would suggest Let down Your Hair, by heywassuphelloo (loving it), and Dancing and Truth or Dare: Grimm Edition by TheyAlwaysUseADagger (they're awesome). (I LOVE this fandom!)**

 **Guest (that always ends reviews with 'Do update soon')- When I think about it, yes, you DO always end your reviews the same way! And they are always hugely complimentary and nice. THANK YOU! XO And yes, I should hope Teague and Mina would jointly be able to defeat Finn. otherwise it would be a bit of a tragedy. I don't really like tragedies haha. Hope you enjoy this ;-)**

 **heywassuphelloo- Be a good girl and eat your cookies (I just presume that everyone is a girl unless otherwise stated. I'm a girl, anyways). HAHA thank you a thousand times! What you said made me so happy. I had a really good day then. And then for the latter part of your review I just was like HAHAHAHAH out loud. A little awkward? Nah... And (I need to find a new way of saying thank you. Merci? Gracias?) THANK YOU! What you say about my writing makes me feel really good about myself. So A big XOXOXOXOXOX to you! [I NEED EMOJIS](you're a great person!)**

 **Fire And Flames - Yes, I would be veeeeery sad if Teague was gone. And I don't like sad stories. I don't know where the serums idea came from, but part of what they did was inspired by Ella Enchanted. Hope you enjoy this XOX**

* * *

TEAGUE'S POV

Finn stands there, on the edge of the ship. Frowning, for the first time.

I laugh. I know what to do. I can bring back Mina, and he will fall. The gnomes will finally fall.

I unsheathe my sword, and step forward. At this moment, Finn turns around. His expression is ugly.

"Trying to defeat me, hmm?"

"We already have defeated you, cretin. This is the bit where I bring back Mina."

"As if. She's gone, and you can't do anything. You're wasting your time."

"Am I?"

I hold up the red gem that previously hung from Mina's neck and I watch as his face pales.

"W-where did you get that?"

I smirk. "Where do you think? Guess you're not so smart after all."

Throwing the necklace to the ground, I stomp on it and immediately Finn's form flickers out of focus. When it stabilises, his skin is a yellowish tone and his hair is greyer.

Finn snarls.

"You don't know what you're dealing with, do you, Royal?"

He glows with power and all at once we are locked in a battle for dominance. Honestly, I feel like a moose. Head butting for leadership and victory.

We hurl balls of power at eachother, his just pale multicoloured splashes while mine are electric blue lightning bolts.

It's like some giant cliché when I force him to back up the stairs to a higher level of the ship. We clash swords right at the edge and I catch sight of Mina's gem, glinting around his neck. It's golden, like the streaks in her hair, and reminds me of a tiger's eye.

Sweat runs down Finn's forehead and he lifts a hand to wipe it, his own mistake. I take this moment of weakness and yank the gem from around his neck. I drop it and it shatters in all directions, leaving a golden dust residue.

Finn panics.

"No…NO! What have you done!?"

I lean on my sword while waiting for the person I know will appear.

"A word of advice," I say with a cocky half smile. "Don't follow family tradition if your family fails. Especially don't try to take on the same people they failed against."

A blinding explosion of dust distracts us, and we shield our eyes, me smiling all the while.

When I take my hand away, I see Mina, my beautiful Mina. And boy, is she angry.

She floats down on deck, hands on hips, clothed in a simple white dress. I guess once she got her magic back, she switched from the armour.

"Oh Finn?" She asks sweetly. Then her tone changes. "NEVER, EVER MESS WITH A SIREN! NEVER, EVER MESS WITH ME OR TEAGUE! AND NEVER, EVER TRY TO BEND ME TO YOUR WILL!"

It is pure and utter coincidence when, at that moment, Charlie comes into view, and dives into the water. Finn is varying shades of grey all over now, as though he was dipped in flour and tar and other brands of yuck.

I smirk inwardly when Charlie climbs up the side of the boat, and sneaks up beside Finn.

"What…The…F* DUDE!"

A horrible sound that could indeed be Finn's eardrums bursting occurs. It's like a pop, and all of a sudden blood sprays out into Charlie's face. Just the one ear, though.

"CHARLIE, I WAS HAVING A MOMENT!" screams Mina.

"MINA, IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU!"

Mins takes in her surroundings, remembers that this is her little brother she is shouting at. She drops the victory speech and runs to hug Charlie.

"I missed you so much!" she murmurs into his hair.

Finn's boat collides with ours, and Ever, Nix, Brody and Nan decide to join the crew. With them all laughing and embracing Mina, nobody notices the slug they call Finn squelching away and trying to escape.

"Um, guys!" I try.

"GUYS!"

Mina turns her head, eyes bright, in my direction.

"Yes, Teague?"

"He's, like, escaping!"

Mina runs towards him and he begins backing up, very slowly.

"I'll be back!"

"You wish!"

"But I will!"

Mina snorts at this juvenile response.

"Get real. We've defeated you, your army is in ruins, and you're outnumbered."

"Yeah," Nan joins in. "Hashtag GLAD I'M NOT YOU!"

Finn seems to be considering his options. Finally he opts for rushing towards Mina, thinking he can overpower her. Clearly, he's never seen the Karate Kid. But Mina has. She lands a kick in his nose, a strong, powerful kick that knocks him over the edge and into the water.

Have you ever seen one of those dissolvable Vitamin C tablets? You put them in a glass of water and they fizzle and pop until all you are left with is a yummy drink that tastes like Fanta.

The end of Finn is similar to this, minus the yummy, healthy drink at the end. He fizzes up in the water, screaming all the while, and at the end he has disappeared. I don't think he'd reappear if we evaporated the water, either. Thankfully.

Ever breaks the silence I wasn't aware of.

"He went like the Wicked Witch of the West, in a way. He was so powerful, and yet a simple ocean brought him down. Just some salt and water."

Mina smirks.

"I think you'll find it was a bit more than that. This ship spews out acid at the end to prevent people from following."

I look back and notice for the first time a few fish bobbing up at the surface. Then there is another silence, but it is peaceful. Dusk has fallen. It won't be long until night.

"We should probably get back," says Brody, breaking the silence. "We can't be gone too long. I mean, I know we won't have been gone long at all, but what I'm trying to say is…"

"Yeah, I understand." I interrupt. "I'll send you home." A glowing portal appears at the wave of my hand, and Brody doesn't hesitate before stepping through.

Nan pauses a little longer.

"Gonna miss you Mina! But I'll visit! Okay!"

I think it is only me who sees the glint in her eyes and understands why she steps through the portal so quickly. She's scared that it's the end, that this is the last time she is going to see her best friend. But I'll make sure it isn't.

Nix smirks.

"We're not leaving this plane juuuust yet. We have some business to attend to."

He grabs Ever's hand and there is a pop. They disappear. Charlie grins and dives into the water, muttering something about a siren called Titania.

"Guess it's just you and me." says Mina.

"Yeah…"

Just then, a torrent of words tumble out of her mouth.

"I'm so, so sorry. For everything that's happened. I know I've probably messed up the balance of the planes and all that. I'll leave and you can get someone else. But please, please forgive me. I just need you to forgive me."

She's crying now, and all these words are coming from her heart, not her brain. If that makes sense.

I walk to her and take her hands.

"Mina…"

I don't say anything else because my mouth is preoccupied kissing Mina's.

When we break away, I finish my sentence.

"I forgive you."

The sun sets quickly on the Fae plane. Night has fallen. My mouth is salty from Mina's tears.

"Mina, everyone makes mistakes. But they don't shape you – what shapes you is how you deal with them. I love you. And what can I say? We were under someone else's influence. Isn't that enough? It wasn't us. We can do this. We can do this together. There's no need to fear anything. Let's just watch the stars. Tomorrow things will be a little easier."

It's called the Sea of Stars for a reason. When the stars are out, you cannot see where the ocean ends and the sky begins.

* * *

Meanwhile…

NIX'S POV

"Nix, there's something I have to tell you."

I am a little annoyed at this. I need to ask her something really important. I've been waiting for months now to do this. Trying to find the right time. Here it is, and Ever has her mind set on some random, unimportant thought.

"Ever, I have something more important than that first…"

"No! This has to be now!"

"Ever-"

"Will you marry me? I'm sick of waiting, Nix. I love you, and I want to share the rest of my life with you. Please?"

In answer, from behind my back I take a box, containing a golden ring set with an emerald…


	15. Epilogue

**Sorry it's been so long. Here's your epilogue (There will not be a sequel. And yes, the end line IS taken from Harry Potter. Also, anyone gonna find a line I just realised was in the Hunger Games?)**

 **Thanks to heywassuphelloo (COOKIES!/HAPPYEMOJIS/TYSM! REALLY TYTYTY!XX) and Fire and Flames (AWW TYTYTY!) for reviewing xxx**

 **It's been a wild ride...this is the end. Thanks guys!**

 **B)**

* * *

And so, things settled down.

Ever and Nix _finally_ got married. Ever was radiant on the day and Nix just as handsome. Marriage began the next chapter of their story.

Finn's castle was dismantled, his lab taken apart and his memoirs studied. It turned out that he had invented things with a potential for good as well as evil.

When Fae died, their magic joined a never-ending cycle of energy. One of his inventions allowed magic to be taken from the 'atmosphere', as such, and gained by the user, which worried the Fates. It could definitely be dangerous in the wrong hands.

A vote was cast throughout the Fae nobles on what to do with it. It was a difficult decision – apart from the danger of misuse, it would also need to be tested for results. Surely noone wanted to risk their health.

"I volunteer."

They hadn't, however, accounted for Nix. He was meant to only live seventeen years after which he became a sea witch, or died. Losing his magic and becoming human was a good thing, without a doubt, but he was Fae at heart and wanted a solution for the plight of nixies. Even though there weren't really any nixies left.

"Are you sure, Nix?" asked Ever.

"Well, no, not really. But I've already lived longer than I expected. I don't regret it, yet I miss being a nixie - I miss having a species. Imagine if you lost your magic, Ever. How would you feel? Then what if you had a chance to regain it? I want this - to help my race, and to help me."

Ever's feelings were slightly hurt that he wasn't content already - until he explained further.

"It's not going to harm me, I wouldn't try it if it did. I wouldn't risk what we have for the stars themselves."

Mina had opted for the foreign magic to be removed from her body. It didn't feel right; like wearing someone else's shoes. But she had kept the ability to grow a tail. Once gained, this ability seemed to stay.

"True…okay. Fine. Just do it."

 **(A lawsuit was immediately filed against Ever for her usage of Nike's trademark)**

Nix was injected with nixie essence, and the result was…interesting, to say the least. Nixies were the only Fae that aged, as a rule, but Nix didn't age at all. Scientists began to do tests, trying to confirm that they had found a key to the problem of nixies.

Brody and Nan broke up. True Love or not, they had an awful lot of things to work out, one of these being the lies that almost ruined Mina's life. Another being the fact that True Love doesn't always prevail. Nan kept in touch with Mina, but Brody cut off all contact entirely. Nobody knew – or cared – why, but finally Brody, the root of most problems, had disappeared.

Charlie was another person to volunteer for testing out Finn's inventions. Charlie hated being different, like most teenagers, and decided to grow a tail. It didn't fix all his problems, but it was a beginning. And a definite conversation starter with Titania.

Mina and Teague? Well, they had a few issues. The almost cheating, the months of isolation, the still-apparent danger of visiting the human plane, and the fact that they were still very naive.

But _unlike_ Nan and Brody, Mina and Teague wanted to make things work. They were willing to put in the time and the effort – which Brody had shied away from. Stuff did work out for them. Including the monarchy.

Mina had never been satisfied with the education standard on the Fae plane, but gradually she introduced modern ideas to society – gender equality, class equality, species equality...equality in general. Oddly enough, though, when Fae were given the opportunity to vote for their leaders, they refused.

Why? Surely they had wanted to be in control, after all that had transcended. Maybe they hadn't progressed far enough.

But apparently the Fae land was in the most bountiful, peaceful era since the dawn of time. People were happy with the rulers, and seemed set upon the system of picking them. Noone wanted it to change. Who knows? Maybe the system even worked.

Mina and Teague ruled wisely and well. They made their mistakes, but they learned and so the world prospered.

* * *

Teague inhaled. She still smelled of strawberries, after all this time. Some things never changed.

"Teague? Teague, are you even listening?"

"Oh what, sorry?"

"You can be so inconsiderate, you know."

"I apologise. What were you saying?"

Mina smiled and lay back on his arm.

"I have news."

All was well.


End file.
